Lyrics from heart
by TooAwesomeToCare
Summary: Naruto cichy prawie niewidzialny chłopak.Sasuke lider zespołu Leaf Ninja.Jeden żyje z nienawidzącym go opiekunem drugi z rodziną której prawie nie widuje.Czy Sasuke pomoże Naruto przełamać lęk przed ludźmi, a ten jemu w byciu samotnym?Opis w środku.Yaoi.
1. Mask

**Hej wszystkim tym którzy znaleźli się na tym opowiadaniu. To moja pierwsza historia o tematyce yaoi i mam nadzieję że sobie poradzę. Przez jakiś czas już mi się kotłował ten pomysł i mam go zapisanego na kartkach zeszytu. Coś podobnego próbowałam już napisać na blogu, ale zaprzestałam z powodu braku weny. Kocham Naruto i jestem baaardzo wielką fanką Mangi i anime, a Sasuke i Naruto są dla siebie na tyle jak na razie ;).**

**Summary: Naruto jest cichym chłopcem z tragiczną przeszłością i niezbyt zachęcającą teraźniejszością. Zamknięty w sobie nie chce się przed nikim otworzyć, na pewno nie szuka przyjaciół, a co dopiero miłości. W szkole praktycznie nie istnieje dla nikogo i dobrze mu z tym. Za to Sasuke jest jego przeciwieństwem. Pochodzi z potężnego znanego w całym kraju klanu Uchiha (Tak moi kochani Uchiha żyją!) . Sam jest bardzo sławny będąc liderem sławnego zespołu rockowego. W szkole jest najpopularniejszym chłopcem i co za tym idzie każdy chce być taki jak on. Z powodu sławy jaką jest otoczony często zachowuje się trochę arogancko. Zmienia się to gdy Naruto w końcu mu odmawia, a raczej ignoruje rozkaz Uchihy. Od tego momentu zwraca większą uwagę na Uzumakiego.  
**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Naruto universe, or any of its characters. Teksty piosenek które będę tu zamieszczać także nie należą do mnie.  
**

**Warnings: To opowiadanie yaoi, jeśli ktoś nie wie co to znaczy to od razu uprzedzam że związek męsko-męski.**

** Opublikowane będą także fragmenty znęcania się nad dzieckiem, więc jeśli ktoś jest wrażliwy to od razu uprzedzam.**

**Jakby komuś to przeszkadza to może wyjść ze strony, nikogo nie trzymam na siłę. W prawym górnym rogu jest taki krzyżyk na czerwonym tle nic trudnego dla chcącego.**

**Pairings: SasuNaru, NejiGaara, KakaIru.**

**Ten rozdział dedykuję Adzie, mojej bliskiej przyjaciółce i pokrewnej duszy. **

**

* * *

**

**MakotoNogami: Mam nadzieje że rozdział się spodoba, a wy co myślicie.**

**_Itach_i: Hn...**

**Sasuke: Hn..**

**MakotoNogami: Ej no! Może coś więcej! Wiem że jesteście mało rozmowni ale moglibyście coś więcej z siebie wykrzesać.**

**Kyuubi: Nie powinnaś tak lamentować, fakt że w ogóle przyszli to już dużo.**

**Itachi (Z ironicznym uśmiechem) i Sasuke: Hn....**

**MakotoNogami: Dobra! Widzę że i tak nic więcej nie powiecie! Teraz wio czytać!**

_**Mask**_

Naruto obudził się zanim jego budzik zadzwonił. Jak zwykle. Właściwie to się zastanawiał po co go nastawia co ranek. Wstał, wyłączył go i wyszedł do łazienki. Rozebrał się do pasa i spojrzał w lustro na swoje odbicie. Aż się skrzywił widząc nową porcję siniaków i ran na ciele. Do tego jeszcze jego żebra coraz bardziej były widoczne, co świadczyło o małych ilościach prowiantu jaki dostaje.

Jak na jego wiek miał bardzo delikatną i drobną sylwetkę. Był niski, a na jego ciele nie widać było specjalnie jakichś mięśni. Do tego posiadał wielkie lazurowe oczy ukryte za ciemnymi rzęsami. Wyglądały naprawdę niesamowicie. Szczególnie gdy błyszczały się w wspaniały sposób, ale to tylko kiedy był naprawdę szczęśliwy. Co niestety nie zdarzało się zbyt często. Jego usta miały malinowy kolor a na każdym policzku swojej oh jakże dziewczęcej twarzy miał trzy blizny wyglądające jak kocie wąsy. Jego cera była dosyć jasna ale nie można było powiedzieć że był blady. Matka natura obdarzyła go także włosami które wyglądały jakby samo Słońce je pocałowało i obdarzyło swym kolorem. Sięgały mu ledwo za uczy i tak naprawdę na razie chciał aby tak pozostały. Nie jedna dziewczyna oddała by życie aby wyglądać tak słodko jak on.

Westchnął jak zwykle widząc swoje odbicie. Nienawidził się za to że przypomina tak bardzo dziewczynę. Wcale mu to nie pomagało już i tak w ciężkim życiu. Miał 16 lat i wyglądał jak kompletny uke.

Umył się, ubrał i przyjrzał dokładnie czy nie widać nigdzie żadnego siniaka. W szkole i tak już był uważany za dziwadło. Nie miał przyjaciół. W końcu przecież kto chciałby przyjaźnić się z kujonem który wygląda jak dziewczyna, zawsze samotny, nieodzywający się i z książką w rękach. Na stołówce też jadł sam, tak jak i w klasie siedział na końcu. Przecież kto chciałby znajdować się w towarzystwie takiego odmieńca? Do tego jeszcze kilku uczniów traktuje go jak prywatny worek treningowy. Ale nauczył się z tym wszystkim żyć. W końcu i tak nie może nic zdziałać. Jest za słaby.

Ale lubi za to swoich nauczycieli. Z nimi rozmawia dosyć często, ale tylko wtedy gdy są sami. Na lekcji zaś milczy dopóki nie zostanie wywołany do odpowiedzi. Jego klasa traktuje go jak powietrze. Jego wychowawca - Iruka-sensei twierdzi że powinien być bardziej otwarty i weselszy. Nie chce mu się jakoś wierzyć aby to coś dało. Pamięta jaki szok sensei przeżył gdy odezwał się do niego po raz pierwszy po lekcjach.

WSPOMNIENIE

Naruto siedział w ławce w pierwszym rzędzie i przyglądał się brunetowi. Jego oczy wyrażały kompletną pustkę a twarz była jak czysta kartka. Za to Iruka miał dylemat. Widział jak odizolowany Naruto był od reszty klasy i widział też że chłopak ma to gdzieś. On zaś chciał aby cała klasa była zgrana i nikt nie został w tyle. Iruka wiedział że zachowanie chłopaka musiało mieć jakieś przyczyny. Dzieciak był mądrzejszy niż reszta klasy razem wzięci a jakoś nie mógł zrozumieć tego co Iruka tłumaczył mu już wiele razy. Że lepiej spędzić te trzy lata w pokoju i przyjaźni z resztą uczniów niż oddzielnie. Nigdy nie słyszał aby Naruto wypowiadał się gdziekolwiek indziej niż przy tablicy gdy odpowiadał. Ale jako wychowawca starał się go zrozumieć i nawiązać kontakt. Naruto chyba jednak nie chciał tego bo zawsze tylko patrzył na niego bez wyrazu gniewu czy radości. Po prostu...przyglądał się. Chwilami to zastanawiał się czy on go w ogóle słucha.

- Wiesz Naruto, uważam że może jednak te nasze rozmowy nic nie dają. Chyba je przerwiemy. Ty i tak nie wykazujesz większego zainteresowania tym co do ciebie mówię, a ja tracę tylko czas. Nie robisz nic tylko się na mnie patrzysz a ja gadam a i tak to nic nie daje.

Podnosił się już z krzesła gdy coś w Naruto przykuło jego uwagę.

To prawda że chciał zakończyć ich spotkania. Stracił już nadzieję że wytrząśnie cokolwiek z dzieciaka. Może naprawdę lepiej było go zostawić w jego skorupie ochronnej. Ale w tym momencie zaczęła się chyba ona wykruszać bo twarz Naruto drgnęła a po chwili chwycił go za rękę. Tak naprawdę wychowawca nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji. Ale to nie wszystko, chłopak otworzył usta jakby chciał coś powiedzieć ale je zamknął by po chwili powtórzyć czynność. Jego szeroko otwarte oczy dziwnie lśniły.

- Czy jest coś co chciałbyś mi powiedzieć Naruto? - Tak naprawdę to nie spodziewał się odpowiedzi ale w głębi serca miał nadzieję że nastolatek się odezwie. Ale i tak gwałtowne zachowanie dzieciaka go ucieszyło. Pokazywało to że mu zależało, a to już mu starczyło.

- Ja...j.. ja - jąkał chłopak a oczy Iruki rozszerzyły się w szoku, ale nie odzywał się, nie żeby był w stanie. Odrętwienie opanowało jego całe ciało czekając na słowa Uzumakiego.

- Ja...bardzo ...lubię...nasze...spotkania....Nie chce...nie... nie chce ich skończyć!!! - Oczy chłopaka rozszerzyły się gdy zdał sobie sprawę co powiedział i aż się cofnął puszczając swojego sensei który uśmiechnął. Naruto zarumienił się zakłopotany. Przeklinał się. Nie powinien podnosić głosu, teraz zapewne dostanie ochrzan za swoje zachowanie. Powinien stulić się i siedzieć cicho. Jak zwykle. Skulił się. Tak naprawdę lubił słuchać Iruki-sensei. Była to jedyna osoba która w ogóle się do niego odzywała i nie chciał aby to się skończyło i aż podskoczył gdy usłyszał w końcu śmiech. Podniósł głowię widząc jedynie roześmianą twarz. Nie wiedział jak ma się zachować. Po prostu tam stał czekając aż starszy mężczyzna przestanie.

Gdy ten w końcu się uspokoił przyjrzał się teraz twarzy chłopaka która nie była już taka pusta. Musiał się roześmiał.

- Przepraszam! Ja naprawdę! Nie wiem co mnie napadło Iruka-sensei.

- Naruto! Nie masz co przepraszać. Szczerze powiedziawszy to cieszę się że w końcu się do mnie odezwałeś. Już się bałem że to się nigdy nie stanie.

Widząc rozszerzone oczy chłopca który wyglądał bardziej jak dziewczyna zachichotał raz jeszcze. Siadł i wskazał Naruto aby uczynił to samo. Uzumaki usiadł i spuścił głowę.

Czuł się nieswojo rozmawiając z kimś, zażenowany swoim czynem nie wiedział jak ma się zachować. Mimo iż wychowawca od samego początku był bardzo dla niego miły i otwarty nie zmieniało to faktu że Naruto był dalej największym samotnikiem klasy i nie pokazywał nikomu swojego prawdziwego charakteru. Zachowywał się chłodno i z dystansem do wszystkich. Można rzec nawet że Naruto był szorstki. Westchnął i zaczął.

- Widziałeś Kakashiego-sensei Naruto, prawda? - blondyn kiwnął głową - Wszystkich interesuje jak wygląda. Mówią że nikt nie widział jego twarzy od dzieciństwa. Tą maskę ma na sobie podobno nawet kiedy śpi. Są różne rodzaje masek, nieprawdaż Naruto? Czasami ludzie je zakładają aby nikt nie mógł dostrzec ich prawdziwej natury.

Uzumaki podniósł powoli głowę. Jego oczy znów wyglądały trochę wyblakłe.

- To prawda, ludzie noszą maski z tego powodu. Aby ukryć swoją prawdziwą twarz przed innymi.

Nauczyciel przyjrzał się chłopakowi. Rozumiał drugie dno tej wypowiedzi i postanowił zapytać póki nawiązała się między nimi nikła nic porozumienia.

- Powiedz mi Naruto, a dlaczego Ty nosisz swoją maskę?

Chłopak jedynie uśmiechnął się do niego sztuczne.

- Aby nikt nie mógł zobaczyć mojej prawdziwej twarzy.

Oczy Iruki jedynie się rozszerzyły.

KONIEC WSPOMNIENIA.

Od tego wydarzenia minęło już prawie pół roku.

Chłopak wrócił do pokoju wziął plecak i zszedł na dół na śniadanie. Kolejny dzień jego piekła czas zacząć.

** Owari**

* * *

**MakotoNogami: I co, i co myślicie?**

**Naruto: Wow! Cały chapter o mnie! Czuję się zaszczycony! Dzięki Makoto.**

**MakotoNogami (Z rumieńcem na twarzy): Nie ma ca co Naru, ale jak wam się podobał?**

**Naruto: Dla mnie super!**

**Sasuke: Dobe, dla ciebie wszystko jest super jeśli jesteś w centrum uwagi.**

**Naruto (Z łzami w oczach): Sasuke...**

**MakotoNogami: Baka! Widzisz co zrobiłeś?! Przez ciebie Naru płacze!**

**Sasuke (ignorując wszystkich wokół podchodzi do blondynka i całuje w czoło): Teraz lepiej?**

**Naruto ( Kiwając głową w objęciach Uchihy): Rozdział był ciekawy, ale teraz wy się wykażcie i komentujcie! **

**MakotoNogami: Właśnie kochani moi! Piszcie czy wam się nie gryzę! Obiecuję!**

**Sasuke: Nie byłbym co do tego taki pewien.**

**MakotoNogami (Z mordem w oczach): Uchiha! Coś mówiłeś?**

**Sasuke (Cofając się): Nnie...**

**MakotoNogami: No ja myślę! Ja ne wszystkim bedę czekać na wasze komentarze. Naruto, Sasuke pożegnajcie się ładnie.**

**Naruto: Ja ne.**

**Sasuke: Hn....**


	2. I'm not like them

Lyrics from the heart.

**Summary: Naruto jest cichym chłopcem z tragiczną przeszłością i niezbyt zachęcającą teraźniejszością. Zamknięty w sobie nie chce się przed nikim otworzyć, na pewno nie szuka przyjaciół, a co dopiero miłości. W szkole praktycznie nie istnieje dla nikogo i dobrze mu z tym. Za to Sasuke jest jego przeciwieństwem. Pochodzi z potężnego znanego w całym kraju klanu Uchiha (Tak moi kochani Uchiha żyją!) . Sam jest bardzo sławny będąc liderem sławnego zespołu rockowego. W szkole jest najpopularniejszym chłopcem i co za tym idzie każdy chce być taki jak on. Z powodu sławy jaką jest otoczony często zachowuje się trochę arogancko. Zmienia się to gdy Naruto w końcu mu odmawia, a raczej ignoruje rozkaz Uchihy. Od tego momentu zwraca większą uwagę na Uzumakiego.  
**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Naruto universe, or any of its characters. Teksty piosenek które będę tu zamieszczać także nie należą do mnie.  
**

**Warnings: To opowiadanie yaoi, jeśli ktoś nie wie co to znaczy to od razu uprzedzam że związek męsko-męski.**

**Opublikowane będą także fragmenty znęcania się nad dzieckiem, więc jeśli ktoś jest wrażliwy to od razu uprzedzam.**

**Jakby komuś to przeszkadza to może wyjść ze strony, nikogo nie trzymam na siłę. W prawym górnym rogu jest taki krzyżyk na czerwonym tle nic trudnego dla chcącego.**

**Pairings: SasuNaru, NejiGaara, KakaIru.**

Wiem że długo w w ogóle ale ostatnio tyle się działo. Koniec roku się zbliża i trzeba poprawiać oceny a moje są tak marne że jestem ciekawa czy zdam w tym roku. Rozdział mam nadzieję się spodoba. Następny **NIE** ukarze się na pewno przed wystawieniem ocen końcowych. Przepraszam ale muszę się na razie na tym skupić. To na tyle, pa.

Rozdział dedykuję Branwen777 autorce której opowiadania dają mi natchnienie w ciężkich chwilach...

** I'm not like them.**

Naruto mieszkał w wielkiej posiadłości należącej do jego opiekuna, który był właścicielem wielkiej Korporacji zajmującą się produkcją sprzętu muzycznego.

Złotowłosego rodzice umarli gdy był mały. Dobrze pamiętał to zdarzenie.

Znajdowali się w pociągu pełnym ludzi. Gdy przejeżdżali nad rzeką most nagle się zawalił. Pamiętał krzyki, trzęsienia, hałas i falę bólu która doprowadziła go do utraty przytomności. Ostatni widok który ujrzał była twarz matki cała we krwi i jakaś metalowa belka wystająca jej z szyi oraz ojca który został zmiażdżony między siedzeniami. Ich oczy były takie puste i zimne. Usta otwarte, z których wypływały strużki krwi. Miał koszmary przez kilka miesięcy. Był jedyną osobą która przeżyła wypadek. Lekarze twierdzili że to i tak cud że przeżył. Jego kości były tak poharatane, że na początku myśleli iż nie przeżyje nawet godziny na stole operacyjnym, ale przeżył i nienawidził się z tego powodu całym sercem. W wiadomościach przez długi czas było głośno o tym wypadku.

Wiele rodzin wykrzykiwało mu że jest demonem i nie powinien przeżyć. Że to powinna być osoba z ich rodziny. Czuł się okropnie. Obwiniany za to że żyje. Wspomnienie martwych rodziców wcale nie pomagało. Gdy w nocy budził się z koszmaru, nikt nie przychodził aby go uspokoić i ukołysać do snu szepcząc że wszystko będzie dobrze. Żadnej mamy czy taty słonecznie się do niego uśmiechających, jedynie ból samotności i nienawiść do samego siebie. Co noc płakał skryty pod kołdrą w ciemnościach, obejmując się ramionami i wyobrażając sobie że to rodzice tulili go do siebie. I zasypiał tak, a gdy rano budził się z nadzieją że ich zobaczy coś w jego klatce piersiowej tak bolało że przez kilka minut nie mógł się uspokoić. Ale to już było tak dawno że nauczył się żyć z tym że nikt go nie chce na tym świecie. Był niczym. On nic nie czuje, żadne uderzenie nie sprawia mu bólu. Był pusty.

Choć tak sobie wmawiał, każdy kop, cios, czy słowo zadane mu bolało z zdwojoną siłą. Był tylko demonem który marnuje powietrze.

Gdy zszedł po schodach od razu skierował się do jadalni gdzie siedział jego opiekun - czytając gazetę i popijając kawę. Wyglądał jak każdy inny mężczyzna rano szykujący się do pracy. W garniturze, przystojny, bogaty. Idealny, ale dla Naruto był tylko idealnym katem.

Gdy podchodził do stołu coraz bardziej ogarniał go strach, lecz nie pokazywał go. To już byłby brak godności. Usiadł na swoim miejscu obok niego i przywitał się.

- Dzień dobry wujku. - wyszeptał.

Nienawidził tego słowa. Przecież nie był w żaden sposób z nim spokrewniony. Został jednak porządnie ,,nauczony" iż tak ma się zwracać.

Zaczekał na odpowiedź i dopiero gdy ten mu odpowiedział zaczął nakładać sobie śniadanie. Nie jadł zbyt dużo. Nie widział w tym żadnej potrzeby.

-Masz być w domu od razu po lekcjach, wyrażam się jasno? - Naruto zamarł. Jego oczy spotkały się z oczami mężczyzny. Od razu spojrzał w dół i kiwnął głową. Gdy używał takiego głosu to wiedział że nie czeka go nic miłego jeśli nie posłucha.

Nie odrywając głowy od talerza usłyszał szuranie krzesła mężczyzny. Nie odważył się podnieś głowy. Poczuł dłoń na ramieniu niby to w geście pożegnania, ale aż się skrzywił z bólu na ten dotyk. Mężczyzna dobrze wiedział że tam znajduje się największy siniak na ciele chłopaka. Naruto nawet nie pisnął, przeczekał aż dłoń zniknie z jego ciała i dopiero wtedy westchnął i zamknął oczy na moment.

Kilkanaście minut po wyjściu jego ojczyma sam wstał i ruszył do szkoły. Dzisiaj miał mieć sprawdzian z matematyki i chciał sobie jeszcze przypomnieć parę wzorów.

Przed wielkim domem czekał na niego samochód z kierowcą. Naruto pamiętał jak niekomfortowo czuł się prosząc szofera aby wysadzał go kilka ulic przed szkołą i na szczęście ten okazał się na tyle sympatyczny że nie powiedział o tym ojczymowi. Pamiętał jak za pierwszym razem próbował mu wytłumaczyć na migi co miał na myśli, w końcu doszedł do wniosku że najlepszym wyjściem będzie napisanie na kartce o co chodzi.

-Było tak od razu młody a nie tu w kalambury się ze mną bawisz.

Tego dnia pierwszy raz od długiego czasu poczuł do kogoś coś na wzór sympatii. Przywiązał się do mężczyzny który widać do niego też, gdyż gdy zawsze go gdzieś woził opowiadał o nowych rzeczach jakie to mu się przydarzyły. Zaakceptował fakt że Naruto do nikogo się nie odzywa.

Gdy był już w szkole od razu jego uszom dał się we znaki hałas spowodowany uczniami. Jak zwykle opuścił głowę i nie zwracając na nikogo uwagi ruszył do swojej szafki. Wziął książki i udał się prosto do klasy. W środku nie było jeszcze nikogo więc siadł i zaczął przypominać sobie najważniejsze wzory które mogą mu się przydać. Choć jego oceny były najwyższe w całej szkole to nadal przed każdym sprawdzianem czy egzaminem bardzo się denerwował.

Powoli do klasy zaczęli napływać uczniowie. Nikt oczywiście nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.

Spojrzał na chwilę w stronę zegara w klasie i zobaczył że za dziesięć minut będzie dzwonek. Wrócił znowu do książki. Tak się zamyślił że nie zauważył że ktoś staje przed jego ławką. Dopiero gdy ta osoba odezwała się podniósł głowę zdziwiony. Jego oczom ukazał się nie kto inny jak Sasuke Uchiha. Najbardziej popularny chłopak w szkole. Gwiazda muzyki i wyglądu. Sasuke miał kruczoczarne włosy, czarne oczy w których można się było zgubić. I ten jego pewny siebie uśmiech, który nigdy nie schodził z jego ust. Był wysoki, wysportowany, markowe ciuchy, nowoczesny fryz, idealny wręcz. Wszyscy w szkole chcieli się z nim przyjaźnić ba, niektórzy mieli nawet taką manię aby ubierać się tak jak on i udawać go. Każdy chciał być tak samo cool jak on. Dobrze, nie wszyscy. Naruto mało co obchodził Uchiha. Nie chciał być jego przyjacielem czy wyglądać jak on. Jemu wydawał się idealnym rosnącym rozpuszczonym bachorem który w życiu ma wszystko podane na srebrnej tacy. Choć ciężko mu to było przyznać Sasuke rzeczywiście był przystojny i w ogóle i pomimo tego że Naruto nigdy nie był w nikim zauroczony to gdy zobaczył pierwszy raz bruneta poczuł lekkie ściśnięcie w żołądku. W tym momencie interesowało go jednak czego brunet od niego chce.

- Zmykaj z siedzenia ja tu siedzę. - Naruto dalej nie słuchał. Tyle mu wystarczyło, wrócił do książki ignorując kompletnie kolejne słowa kruczowłosego. Wiedział o co mu chodziło. Chciał usiąść z tyłu bo nic nie umiał i miał nadzieję na jakąkolwiek szansę ściągnięcia czegokolwiek. Typowe.

Z rąk została mu wyrwana książka co znów skupiło jego uwagę na chłopaku. Na już trochę zniecierpliwionego jeśli miał już Naruto wnikać. W klasie zrobiło się cicho. Wszyscy przyglądali się scenie.

- Słuchaj świrze! - Uzumaki spiął się. Mógł się spodziewać że tak będzie. Słyszał wiele gorsze przezwiska ale wciąż bolało gdy słyszał je od ludzi.W jego oczach na chwilę można było zobaczyć ból który zniknął tak szybko jak się pojawił.Spojrzał z obojętnością.

- Słuchaj gdy do ciebie mówię. Chciałbym po prostu abyś na dzisiejszą lekcję usunął się w inną ławkę, czy to takie trudne? - Mimo iż jego słowa wydawały się być łagodniejsze były przesiąknięte arogancją. Naruto nawet nie mrugnął wpatrując się w twarz Uchihy. Klasa chichotała.

- Saaaasuuuuuke-kuuun!

Z ich jakże ożywionej ,,rozmowy'' wyrwał ich piskliwy krzyk dziewczyny która wpadła do klasy. Była nawet ładna. Miała różowe krótkie włosy, zielone oczy, była wyższa od Uzumakiego i nosiła strój cheerleaderki. Haruno. Najpopularniejsza dziewczyna w szkole i do tego chyba największa fanka Sasuke. Choć na pierwszy rzut oka wydawała się nawet miła, tak naprawdę była prawdziwą wiedźmą która jedynie myślała o chłopakach i nowych plotkach (sorry fanki Sakury osobiście do niej nic nie mam) i do tego Naruto uważał że jej głos brzmi jak banshee.

Gdy tylko zobaczyła miłość swego życia (czytaj Sasuke), od razu do niego podbiegła i przykleiła się do jego ramienia. Uwadze Naruto nie uszła obrzydzona mina Uchihy która szybko zniknęła nim ktokolwiek mógł ją zobaczyć.

- Jak ci minął dzień Sasuke-kun? Ne? Może poszlibyśmy razem dziś wieczorem do tego nowego klubu co? Słyszałam że grają tam naprawdę bombową muzę, albo poszlibyśmy w jakieś spokojniejsze miejsce? - I w tym momencie jej uwagę przykuło przy kogo ławce stali.

- A ty czemu się przyglądasz frajerze?

Naruto odwrócił wzrok w kąt. Nie chciał widzieć twarzy dziewczyny. Najgorsze co go bolało to prawdziwa nienawiść w oczach ludzi, skierowana w jego osobę.

- A tak w ogóle to po co z nim rozmawiasz Sasuke? Przecież to jak mówienie do ściany. Moim zdaniem to on nawet nie wie co ty do niego mówisz. - Pomachała blondynowi przed oczami ręką. Nie uzyskała żadnej reakcji. Naruto nawet nie mrugnął oczami. Aby mrugnął oczami z zaskoczenia ktoś musiał się naprawdę postarać. W końcu gdy żyjesz przez kilka lat z potworem możesz się wielu rzeczy oduczyć.

- Widzisz, mówiłam. Chodźmy zanim jeszcze zarazimy się od niego czymś.

Jad w jej głosie był tak nasycony że Naruto zastanawiał się czemu jeszcze nim nie pluje.

Zaczęła ciągnąć za sobą Sasuke ku uldze niebieskookiego. Nie chciał wpadać z nim w żadne konflikty, pomimo że był arogancki i niemiły dla niego. On po prostu chciał żeby wszyscy zostawili go w spokoju, czy to tak dużo?

- Zostaw Sakura, złaź ze mnie! - Czarnowłosy zaczął odpychać od siebie dziewczynę i dopiero teraz Naruto zauważył że ten ma dalej JEGO książkę. Po chwili brunet znów był przy jego ławce. Naruto z westchnięciem spojrzał na zegar. Dzwonek powinien za moment zadzwonić i uwolnić go od tego całego tłoku. Rozejrzał się po klasie i zrozumiał że reszta ma prawdziwą radochę z tego co się dzieje. Brunet znów coś do niego mówił. Czemu wszyscy nie mogą go po prostu zostawić w spokoju? Czy to tak dużo?

Teraz sobie uświadomił że jeśli dałby Sasuke siąść tutaj to sam nie maiłby gdzie. Jedyne miejsce jakie byłoby wolne to właśnie Uchihy. A tam na pewno nie siądzie. Przed sobą miałby Sakurę, z boków Kibę i Gaarę a za sobą Nejiego. Sama śmietanka towarzyska szkoły. A to że Kiba i Neji bardzo mu umilają czas kiedykolwiek spotkają go na pustym korytarzu nie pomagało. Skierował swoje oczy na czarnookiego w którego znów wtulona była różowo włosa rozmawiająca z blondynką siedzącą obok. Zmrużył swoje niebieskie oczy patrząc w te czarne. Ten gest wyraził wszystko czego nie mógł powiedzieć.

_Nie mam ochoty cię słuchać. Spadaj._

Efekt był wypisany dokładnie na twarzy piosenkarza.

_Nic dziwnego, przecież żaden uczeń w szkole nie widział tak żywej reakcji ode mnie. W każdym razie jeśli chodzi o relacje z rówieśnikami z szkoły. _Pomyślał.

Dzwonek zadzwonił i uczniowie zaczęli zbierać się do swoich ławek. Sasuke też zrezygnowany wracał na swoje siedzenie gdy ktoś wyrwał mu z ręki książkę o której ten chyba zapomniał. Kiedy Naruto zobaczył w czyich rękach znalazł się podręcznik poczuł w żołądku supeł. Książka znalazła się w rekach nie kogo innego jak Kiby.

- Hej Sasuke! A to czyje? Twoją przecież ja mam. Chyba nie flirtowałeś z jakąś laską co? - i z rechotem otworzył ją by zobaczyć podpis. -**_ Naruto Uzumaki_**.

Jak na gust blondyna zabrzmiało to bardziej jak syk.

- Na co ci książka tego frajera co Sasu? A już wiem! Posłuchałeś mojej rady, że to gówno nadaje się tylko do gnębienia co? Normalnie stary jestem z ciebie dumny, ale wiesz resztą ja się zajmę.

I tyle Naruto widział swoją książkę.

_Super, kolejny pretekst jaki ojczym będzie miał żeby zrobić ze mnie miazgę._

Nie mógł zrozumieć czemu Sasuke nawet w tym momencie nic nie zrobił. Nawet nie zaprzeczył. Czyżby był taki sam jak reszta? Naruto nie wiedział czemu ale poczuł dziwny ból w klatce piersiowej. Nie rozumiał czemu, przecież brunet go w ogóle nie obchodził.

W tym momencie weszła Kurenai-sensei. Wszyscy byli już na swoich miejscach jedni mniej drudzy bardziej wystraszeni sprawdzianem. Właśnie Kurenai-sensei była z tego bardzo znana. Z piekielnie trudnych egzaminów, pytań, kartkówek czy właśnie sprawdzianów.

- To jak klasa? Wszyscy przygotowani? Mam nadzieję że tak bo tym razem nie będę tak miłosierna jak ostatnim razem i nie będę podwyższać ocen.

Na to podniosły się buntujące szumy. Co jak co ale ostatni sprawdzian wypadł fatalnie, połowa klasy dostała jedynki. Kilka osób dostało dwóje jeszcze kilka tróje. Nikomu po za Naruto nie udało się dostać wyższej oceny. On oczywiście miał piątkę. Po prostu lubił ten przedmiot.

Gdy nauczycielka rozdawała kartki z pytaniami uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie do Naruto.

- Dobra wszyscy, powodzenia!

Nauczycielka usiadła na krześle i się nie ruszyła obserwując uczniów.

Naruto był tak pochłonięty rozwiązywaniem że nie zwracał uwagi na czas. Gdy skończył sprawdził wszystko jeszcze raz.

_Hej to nie było wcale takie trudne. _Pomyślał.

Prawda,zadania były bardziej skomplikowane niż na ostatnim sprawdzianie ale dał sobie radę. Czuł się naprawdę dumny. Dopiero teraz spojrzał na zegarek. Aż się zdziwił. Był tak pochłonięty obliczaniem że zajęło mu to tylko 25 minut. Rozejrzał się po klasie. Wszyscy byli pochyleni nad swoimi pracami. Niektórzy byli nawet bliscy płaczu. Wyprostował plecy i wbił wzrok w tablicę.

Zastanawiał się jak ma powiedzieć ojczymowi o książce. Wiedział że wścieknie się na niego a to nie wróżyło nic dobrego. Musi się więc postarać aby nie zdenerwować go niczym więcej dzisiaj, to może nie dostanie mu się tak mocno.

Pamiętał, jak kilka lat temu miał nadzieję że gdy będzie zawsze najlepszy we wszystkim to ludzie przestaną go krzywdzić. Teraz po latach doświadczenia ta nadzieja zniknęła, pozostawiając tylko pustkę. Dalej starał się być najlepszy, ale nie po to aby być docenionym, tylko aby jak najszybciej uwolnić się od otaczających go ludzi i jego opiekuna. To był jego jedyny powód aby żyć. Wydostać się z tego piekła.

- Naruto już skończyłeś? - z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos nauczycielki.

Jedynie kiwnął głową na co uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- To choć daj mi swoją pracę, od razu sprawdzę.

Mechanicznie wstał i ruszył do niej z kartką w ręce. Idąc przyglądał się przelotnie niektórym pracom.

_Naprawdę, ta klasa jest naprawdę żałosna. Stado imbecyli._

Naruto wydawało się że jednak może źle zrobił zapisując się tutaj do szkoły, ale z drugiej strony to nie był jego pomysł.

Dał kartkę czerwono-okiej nauczycielce. Stanął przy jej biurku obserwując bez wyrazu klasę. Na chwilę zawiesił oczy na Sasuke widząc jego zmordowaną twarz, gdy chłopak podniósł głowę Naruto momentalnie odwrócił wzrok w inną stronę. Zainteresował się tym co robi jego nauczycielka. Jak się domyślał sprawdzając stawiała wszędzie plusy za dobre rozwiązanie.

Nagle przeszły go dreszcze jakby ktoś go obserwował. Rozejrzał się i zobaczył wbity w niego wzrok Kiby. Miał zmrużone oczy a na twarzy występował grymas nienawiści. Nie zrobiło to na nim wrażenia. Jego twarz była czysta jak kartka a oczy puste.

- Brawo Naruto. Kolejny raz przekonałam się o twoim wielkim potencjale. Wszystkie przykłady rozwiązałeś dobrze. Piątka. - Reszta klasy oderwała się na chwile od swoich prac aby spojrzeć na Uzumakiego jak na jakiś obiekt z innego świata. - Wiesz, chyba zacznę pisać jeszcze trudniejsze prace. Myślałam że na tym się gdzieś potkniesz. - Zaśmiała się i puściła mu oko.

Blondyn jedynie kiwnął głową i udał się w stronę ławki. Gdy szedł zobaczył że na pracy Uchihy prawie nic nie ma. Niebieskie oczy spotkały się na sekundę z czarnymi.

Uzumaki siadł na miejscu czekając na dzwonek. Gdy tylko zadzwonił wyszedł szybko z klasy i z pochyloną głową wrócił do szafki po książki na następną lekcję.

Reszta lekcji minęła mu spokojnie. Po ostatniej miał zamiar szybko wyjść ze szkoły aby zdążyć do domu, niestety miał takiego szczęścia. Gdy przechodził przez korytarz ktoś złapał go za ubrania i wciągnął do łazienki po czym rzucił na ścianę. Przez kolejne kilka minut czuł jedynie ból. Ktoś okładał go pięściami i kopał. Skulił się i zakrył głowę rękoma. Gdy w końcu ciosy się skończyły otworzył oczy i spojrzał w górę. Nad sobą miał twarz Kiby i Nejiego. Obaj wyglądali na wściekłych. Naruto czuł metaliczny smak krwi, a pod prawym okiem czuł że zaczyna mu się robić siniec.

- Zasłużyłeś na to frajerze. Jakim prawem ignorowałeś Sasuke? Nie jesteś godny aby mu nawet buty lizać kupo gówna. - zaczął Kiba.

- To powinno być dla ciebie nauczką Uzumaki. Jesteś nikim w tej szkole. - Tym razem to był Neji.

W obydwu parach oczu widział to samo uczucie. Pogardę i nienawiść. Spuścił wzrok i skulił się. Postanowił się nie ruszać póki chłopcy nie pójdą. Wiedział że w domu ma już przechlapane. Zaczynał się spóźniać. Po chwili znów poczuł kolejne uderzenia. Starał się tak zasłonić rękoma aby ciosy nie były zadane na głowę czy twarz. Gdy już był pewny że zaraz straci przytomność ci przestali. Tym razem nawet nie otworzył powiek. Gdy usłyszał stukot stóp poczuł ulgę. W końcu się znudzili. Na chwilę przystanęli w wejściu.

- To chyba twoje Uzumaki. - Coś zostało rzucone mu w twarz.

Jak się okazało była to jego książka, a raczej to co zostało po niej.

- Stwierdziliśmy że skoro i tak wszystko umiesz nie będzie ci potrzebna.

I poszli.

Po kilku minutach blondas wstał i spojrzał w swoje odbicie w lustrze. Z kąciku ust płynęła krew a pod prawym okiem miał sińca który zaczął mu się formować. Wszystko go bolało. Obmył delikatnie twarz aby nie sprawić sobie więcej bólu. Wyszedł z łazienki zostawiając za sobą krew na podłodze i resztki książki. Jedyne co go teraz obchodziło to jak najszybsze dostanie się do domu. Powoli wyszedł ze szkoły. Gdy minął drugą ulicę zobaczył w końcu czekającego na niego szofera w samochodzie. Gdy wsiadł pierwsze co przykuło uwagę mężczyzny to siniec pod okiem chłopaka. Gdy zapytał, jedyne co uzyskał za odpowiedz to milczenie i spuszczona głowa chłopaka.

- Naruto, przecież wiesz jak się bronić. Sam cię tego uczyłem. Czemu się nie postawisz i nie dokopiesz tym smarkaczom co cię tak urządzają?

Kolejna cisza. Westchnął i zmienił temat. Zaczął opowiadać jak mu minął dzień. Mimo iż było to niewidoczne, szofer zauważył że Naruto rozluźnił się gdy zaczął mówić o czymś innym.

Po około pół godziny byli pod posiadłością.

- Wyłaź mały i tak już jesteś spóźniony. Mam nadzieję że pan Sadayoshi nie będzie na ciebie zły. Pozdrów go ode mnie.

I pojechał.

Naruto dobrze wiedział że ani służące w domu ani nikt inny nie znał prawdziwej natury tego mężczyzny. Niechętnie i z wahaniem skierował się do drzwi. Oczywiście lokaj - Johny mu otworzył a Naruto na przywitanie jedynie kiwnął głową.

Po plątaninie korytarzy trafił do salonu gdzie siedział już ON. W jednej ręce szklanka whisky a w drugiej markowe cygaro. Nigdzie nie widać było służby. Mężczyzna wyglądał na poddenerwowanego.

- Miałeś być od razu po zajęciach. - warknął i wstał. Uzumaki cofnął się ze strachu o krok.

- Ja..ja...- zaczął się jąkać, a po chwili poczuł mocne uderzenie wierzchem dłoni. Upadł na ziemię.

- Nie pozwoliłem ci się odzywać, czyż nie?

Mężczyzna patrzył na niego z góry. Tym razem się nie odezwał. Cały się trząsł. Jego ojczym wziął go za włosy i powlókł do swojej sypialni. Tam otworzył przejście do drugiego pokoju o którym nikt oprócz niego samego i Naruto nie miał pojęcia.

W pomieszczeniu nie było okien, więc jedynym oświetleniem była zwisająca żarówka. Gdy tylko chłopak został puszczony zerwał się chwiejnie na nogi. Mężczyzna coraz bliżej się do niego zbliżał z sadystycznym uśmiechem. Gdy Uzumaki krzyczał nikt nie mógł go usłyszeć.

Po godzinie Naruto powlókł się do swojego pokoju, trzymając się aby nie stracić nieprzytomności z bólu. Skierował się do łazienki i wziął prysznic. Na jego ciele było widać krew i nowe siniaki. Gdy woda dotknęła jego zmaltretowanej skóry zagryzł wargi aby nie jęknąć. Gdy skończył udał się do sypialni i od razu padł na łóżko momentalnie zasypiając.

Obudził się około 20.00. Nie zwracając uwagi na ból wziął się za lekcje. Po dwóch godzinach udał się na palcach do kuchni aby przyrządzić coś sobie do jedzenia. Został sam w domu - na szczęście.

Zdając sobie sprawę z tego faktu sięgnął do szafki po tabletki przeciw bólowe i gorączkowe.

Gdy znalazł się znów w pokoju włączył komputer zajadając kanapkę. Mimo iż był głodny nie mógł dużo zjeść. Czuł że jeśli cokolwiek jeszcze weźmie do ust zwróci całą zawartość. Wziął parę wdechów i wypił wodę. Otworzył okno w pokoju, zamykając na chwilę oczy ciesząc się podmuchem świeżego powietrza. Leki zaczynały powoli działać, więc ból ustępował. Zostawiając otworzone okno siadł przed sprzętem. Mimo iż jego ojczym nienawidził go, to pozwalał Naruto na korzystanie z takich rzeczy jak komputer czy mp3.

Wszedł na pocztę aby sprawdzić czy nie dostał żadnych nowych wiadomości. Na ekranie od razu ukazał się raport o nowej wiadomości. Mimo iż wiedział kto to jest otworzył wiadomość.

_No tak, przecież dzisiaj powinni dostać nowe notatki._

**Do Kyuubi od Lonely Wolf**

Kyuubi dzisiaj dostarczona została kolejna przesyłka. Stary dzięki. Właśnie o takie teksty nam chodziło. Chłopaki mają problemy z niektórymi utworami, ale jakoś sobie poradzimy. A właśnie! Masz od nich pozdrowienia. Wiem że znów się będę powtarzał ale po co się ukrywasz? Przecież mógłbyś z nami pracować legalnie i miałbyś za to pieniądze...

Tutaj Naruto wyłączył stronę. Nie chciał marnować czasu na czytanie malia. Wyłączył komputer i położył się na łóżku kuląc się.Wystarczyło mu że teksty i nuty były dostarczone. Nie chciał się zaprzyjaźnić z członkami zespołu. Przecież nie było możliwe aby ktokolwiek mógłby go polubić. Był nikim.

_**Jesteś, byłeś i będziesz nikim gówniarzu.**_

Uderzenie w twarz. Miał sześć lat .

**Nikt cię nie chce! Jesteś tylko potworem! Demonem który nie jest warty życia.**

Miał osiem lat.

**Powinieneś zginąć w tym wypadku! Nienawidzę cię!**

Miał dziewięć lat.

Zaczął się trząść. Wspomnienia z dzieciństwa zaczęły napływać. Zagryzł wargi aby nie jęknąć. To prawda był nikim, wiedział że powinien wtedy zginąć.

_Dlaczego?Dlaczego ja? Mamo, tato, to wszystko moja wina. To wy powinniście żyć, nie ja. Dlaczego jestem taki samotny?_

Zaczął szlochać a po chwili odpłynął w krainę koszmarów.

**Owari**

* * *

Makoto: Uff, to by było na tyle.

Naruto: Jakie to dramatyczne!

Sasuke: Czemu zrobiłaś ze mnie takiego kretyna!

Makoto (ze słodkim głosikiem): Sasuke, prawda jest taka że ty przez większość czasu zachowujesz się jakby ci ktoś wsadził kijek w tyłek i to głęboko.

Sasuke:...

Naruto (próbując ukryć śmiech): Nie słuchaj jej Sasu, przecież wiesz że i tak cię kocham prawda? Nie bądź zły.

Sasuke ( z głębokim głosem): Dla ciebie wszystko maleńki.

Makoto: Aww... waszą miłość da się prawie dotknąć jest tak intensywna. Kochani czytelnicy to na tyle. Piszcie komentarze czy może być.


	3. Just normal day

**Wow! Wróciłam! Tak jakby. Heh. Niektórzy pewnie już pomyśleli: Oho! Porzuciła opowiadanie. A właśnie że nie! Ja po prostu muszę przejść etapy. Znaczy się, jak zacznę czytać fanfictions, to kolejność jest taka. YuGiOh!, potem crossovery z tym anime, następnie przychodzi kolej na Harry'ego Potter'a i znów Crossovery. Jak dojdę do tych z Naruto to się biorę za pisanie. Teraz jestem na fazie SasuNaru więc tak z 5 miesięcy. Chociaż mało czasu będę miała bo mam maturę w tym roku, ale z pomocą Chakry sobie poradzę hehe. Ostatnio dostałam taaaakiej weny! Będzie się działo! **

**W dzisiejszym rozdziale chciałam pokazać ten sam dzień co Naruto tylko z perspektywy Sasuke, aby pokazać wam jego charakter. Od następnego rozdziału akcja się rozkręci. Zaczęłam ferie, więc mam czas pisać i rysować oczywiście! Szkoda że nie mam skanera, to bym i na necie umieszczała. Hehe. A tak w ogóle to pozdrawiam Adę która nie ma internetu od ponad miesiąca! Kochana! Jestem z tobą. Biedactwo, odcięta od świata. Chlip! **

**Nawet zmieniłam nick na QoW. Wydaje mi się on bardziej cool.  
**

_** Rozdział dedykuję Atritcie (Atrita) która sprawiła że ruszyłam swoje cztery litery.**_

* * *

** Just normal day.**

Sasuke obudziła chyba najbardziej upierdliwa osoba na świecie. Ta osoba, miała długie czarne włosy, czerwone oczy i do tego, był to jego brat. Itachi Uchiha lubił robić mu niespodzianki o tak wczesnej porze, jak 8.20

- Wstawaj młodszy braciszku. Dzisiaj ja cię odwożę do szkoły.

- Cholera, przecież dobrze wiesz że SAM mogę się zawieść.

- Otōto, nie mów tak brzydko. A po za tym, wydaje mi się, że w obecnym stanie nie dałbyś rady gdziekolwiek się ruszyć nie trafiając w coś lub kogoś.

Nienawidził go. Nienawidził z całego serca. Jedynie znów opuścił głowę na poduszkę i starał się zasnąć. Wczorajsza impreza dawała mu się we znaki.

- Otōto wstawaj. - Coś zaczęło go szturchać i dzióbać w policzek. Gdy otworzył oczy, okazało się, że to Itachi który stał nad nim pochylony. - Zanim się pozbierasz do kupy i dojedziemy, to będzie już dziewiąta, a z tego co się orientuję to pierwszą masz matematykę chyba.

I tu, kompletnie minął mu sen.

Bo dzisiaj była matma.

BO dzisiaj była matma.

Bo DZISIAJ była matma.

Bo dzisiaj BYŁA matma.

Bo dzisiaj była MATMA.

A miał być ten durny sprawdzian i jeśli go nie zaliczy, to jego oceny będą wyglądać jak kompletna ściana płaczu. Z prędkością światła wstał i zaczął się ubierać. Gdy skończył, wskoczył szybko do łazienki, aby się umyć i doprowadzić do porządku. Gdy skończył wybiegł z łazienki. W pokoju stał dalej jego brat, lecz nie wyglądał na zbyt zainteresowanego jego dziwnym zachowaniem.

Najmłodszy Uchiha szybko wrzucił parę rzeczy do plecaka i kilka książek, po czym wybiegł omijając witającą służbę, a nawet matkę. Stał już w drzwiach gdy zauważył, że Itachi za nim nie ruszył. Odwracając się wnerwiony zobaczył jak jego brat rozmawia spokojnie z matką. Jak gdyby nigdzie mu się nie spieszyło. Jęknął jedynie. Tak było zawsze. Kiedykolwiek potrzebny mu był jego starszy brat, ten nigdy się nie spieszył. Powoli w końcu zaczął iść w jego kierunku z tym drwiącym uśmiechem.

- Wiesz braciszku, że twoi fani dali by fortunę widząc cię w takiej rozsypce? Doprawdy. Idealny, przystojny i wiecznie spokojny oraz opanowany Sasuke Uchiha, rano przed szkołą zachowuje się gorzej niż huragan.

Sasuke jedynie zmrużył oczy. Tym razem nie miał zamiaru wciągnąć się w głupie gry brata.

- Może zamiast tyle gadać i wyszlibyśmy już, co? - syknął.

I tak więc zrobili. W kompletnej ciszy doszli do samochodu i dojechali do szkoły. Gdy wychodził, Itachi jednak nie mógł się powstrzymać.

- Trzymaj się z dala od swoich fanek braciszku, bo już i tak naszły cię ich nawyki.

Zamarł. Odwrócił się spięty do brata z mordem w oczach.

- No co? - Udał zaskoczenie - Spędzasz więcej czasu przed lustrem niż przeciętny facet, to same fakty Suke-CHAN.

I odjechał uśmiechając się wrednie.

Sasuke stał jeszcze przez chwilę, nie wiedząc co zrobić. W końcu doszedł do szkoły. Omijający go ludzie witali go, choć szczerze powiedziawszy to większości z nich nie znał. Mimo iż miał wielu przyjaciół, to jakoś nie czuł się wśród nich tak do końca ,,wypełniony''. Gdy powiedział o tym Kibie, ten na początku spojrzał się na niego dziwnie, potem zaczął się histerycznie śmiać, a na koniec stwierdził, że powinien znaleźć sobie dziewczynę lub chłopaka. I tak zrobił. Nieraz. Ale mimo wszystko za każdym razem kończyło się tak samo. Zerwaniem. Czasami spokojnym, a czasami burzliwym i pełnym łez. Nie jego oczywiście. Uchiha nie płaczą. Taka już była jego rodzina.

Podszedł do szafki, wziął potrzebne rzeczy i udał się do klasy. Miał jeszcze trochę czasu. Wiedział, że nic nie umie, głupi nie był. To jednak nie mogło mu zabronić choć trochę sobie pomóc. W końcu w szkole są po to aby uczyć się wszystkiego po trochu, czyli ściągania też, prawda? A to że w klasie ostatnia ławka była wolna, też nie było jego winą. Wiedział, że musi zaliczyć bo nie zda, a to byłoby haniebne. Pomimo, iż nie spędza zbyt dużo czasu z rodziną, to gdy ostatnio tylko zobaczyli jego oceny, zaczęli się aż za bardzo nim interesować. Próbował im tłumaczyć, że dla niego liczy się tylko muzyka, a oceny mimo że ma jakie ma, to jednak jakoś zdaje. Jednak na te słowa ojciec wpadał w wściekłość, a matka w histerię. Wielokrotnie słyszał, że powinien w końcu spoważnieć i wziąć życie w własne ręce. Ale czy on tego właśnie nie robił? Zarabiał fortunę ze swoim zespołem, więc nie musiał się martwić o pieniądze w przyszłości, poznawał wielu ludzi, był popularny i lubiany, czy nie o to w tym braniu życia chodziło?

Wszedł do klasy i skierował swój wzrok w tył słysząc kolejne przywitania skierowane do niego. Na moment zamrugał zaskoczony, bo ktoś tam siedział . Nie był pewny, czy była to dziewczyna, czy chłopak. Widział jedynie pochyloną blond czuprynę nad książką. Czy ten ktoś, w ogóle chodzi z nimi do klasy? Nie mógł zgadnąć, bo dzisiaj był dzień wolny od mundurków, ale chyba tak, ponieważ w klasie jakoś nikt się nie dziwił jego obecnością. Troszkę go to zdziwiło, bo wydawało mu się że zna wszystkich w klasie. Wzruszył ramionami i podszedł pewny siebie.W końcu jako najbardziej popularna osoba w szkole, zapewne od razu odstąpi mu swoją ławkę.

Gdy był już przy tej tajemniczej osobie, przypomniał sobie. To był ten ,,nawiedzony chłopak'', jak w całej szkole go nazywali. Nie miał przyjaciół, z nikim nie rozmawiał, tylko chodził z pochyloną głową z klasy do klasy. Jeśli dobrze pamiętał, to chyba on miał najlepsze oceny w całej szkole.

Gdy był już przy ławce, chłopak podniósł głowę. Sasuke aż dech zaparło. Nigdy nie widział tak przepięknych oczu koloru nieba.

Pierwszy raz, od dosyć długiego czasu, Sasuke był zaskoczony. Co prawda, słyszał że Uzumaki wygląda jak dziewczyna, ale nigdy nie spodziewał się że aż tak bardzo. W sumie, nigdy mu się nie przyglądał. Szybko pozbierał się do kupy. Przecież, nawet jeśli chłopak jest ładny, to nie zmienia jego statusu w szkole. Momentalnie poczuł się pewniej.

- Zmykaj z siedzenia, ja tu siedzę.

Jego słowa były aroganckie i pewne siebie. Przecież i tak chłopak mu ustąpi. W końcu, miał na imię Sasuke Uchiha.

Spodziewał się, że Naruto ucieknie z podkulonym ogonem, ale grubo się mylił. Ten wrócił do książki w rękach. Aż go na moment zatkało. Jak on śmiał ten... W gniewie. zabrał mu książkę. co skupiło uwagę Uzumakiego na nim.

- Słuchaj świrze! - Nie mógł się opanować. Gniew zaczął w nim buzować. Ale przez moment, wydawało mu się, że zobaczył w tych obojętnych i zimnych oczach, nikły znak bólu jego słowami. Do tego zesztywniał nagle.

- Słuchaj, gdy do ciebie mówię. Chciałbym po prostu, abyś na dzisiejszą lekcję usunął się w inną ławkę, czy to takie trudne? - rzekł łagodniej, ale jedyną reakcją, było tępe wpatrywanie się w niego. Uczniowie zaczęli chichotać.

Nie mógł uwierzyć. Nigdy nie spotkał się jeszcze z taką sytuacją, że ktoś mu czegokolwiek odmówił. Przecież każda inna osoba w szkole oddała by duszę, aby chociaż był łaskawy na nią spojrzeć.

- Saaaasuuuuuke-kuuun!

O nie. Mógł wszędzie rozpoznać ten głos.

I oto wpadła do klasy. Sakura Haruno. Zanim się obejrzał, już wisiała na jego ramieniu. Mimo iż cała szkoła mówiła, że pasują do siebie, to on jednak nie bardzo ją ,,trawił''. Mówiła za głośno i piskliwie. Cały czas się do niego przyklejała i wtrącała się we wszystko, co jej nie dotyczyło. Nie mógł tego oczywiście jej wyznać.

- Jak ci minął dzień Sasuke-kun? Ne? Może poszlibyśmy razem dziś wieczorem do tego nowego klubu co? Słyszałam, że grają tam naprawdę bombową muzę, a może wolisz bardziej spokojne miejsce co? - tu próbowała namiętnym głosem.

Naprawdę miał ochotę zwymiotować, ona normalnie na oczach ludzi próbowała namawiać go na seks. Odwróciła się do Uzumakiego.

- A ty czemu się przyglądasz świrze?

Sasuke zrobiło się żal chłopaka, ale nic nie mówił.

- A tak w ogóle, to po co z nim rozmawiasz Sasuke? Przecież to jak mówienie do ściany. Moim zdaniem, to on nawet nie wie co ty do niego mówisz.

Na dowód pomachała mu ręką przed oczami. Nie dało to jednak dosłownie nic. Chłopak nawet nie mrugnął.

- Widzisz? Mówiłam. Chodźmy zanim jeszcze zarazimy się czymś od niego.

Próbowała go pociągnąć, ale Sasuke się wyrwał. Nie miał teraz czasu na takie zabawy. Tu chodziło o jego oceny! Nie miał zamiaru dać się zaćmić jakiejś lalce w spódnicy cheerleaderki.

- Zostaw Sakura! Złaź ze mnie!

Szybko wrócił do ławki Naruto, jednak to nie powstrzymało jej. Sakura od razu przytuliła się do niego.

Nie miał jednak czasu nad tym myśleć, bo jego oczy skrzyżowały się z Uzumakiego i aż mu dech zaparło. Nigdy, w całym swoim życiu, nie widział aby ktokolwiek potrafił wyrazić tak wiele uczuć w jednym spojrzeniu. Dało się wyczuć, że blondyna irytuje jego obecność. To sprawiło że się wściekł. Nie miał jednak czasu na zrobienie czegokolwiek, bo nagle jakby spod ziemi, zjawił się jego przyjaciel Kiba i zabrał mu książkę blondyna którą miał w rękach.

- Hej Sasuke! A to czyje? Twoją przecież ja mam. Chyba nie flirtowałeś z jakąś laską co?- otworzył i z uśmiechem na twarzy, przeczytał.- Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke wiedział, że jego przyjaciele znęcają się nad tym dziwakiem i cicho to akceptował. Nienawiść w oczach przyjaciela zabłysła niebezpiecznie.

- Na co ci książka tego frajera, co Sasu? A już wiem! Posłuchałeś mojej rady, że to gówno nadaje się tylko do gnębienia? Normalnie stary jestem z ciebie dumny! Ale wiesz resztą ja się zajmę.

I Kiba odszedł z książką, ale Uchiha nawet się tym nie przejął, ponieważ, w tym momencie weszła Kurenai - sensei i kazała usiąść na swoje miejsca. Czarnowłosy jak na ścięcie siadł w swojej ławce. Wiedział, że to jest jego koniec w karierze ucznia. Na pewno nie zda. Gdy zobaczył pytania, prawie się nie popłakał. Przez pierwsze 10 minut główkował nad pierwszym przykładem, nic nie wykrzesując. Czarna rozpacz go ogarnęła. Rozejrzał się po klasie. Każdy wytrzeszczał oczy na pytania jakie mieli na kartkach. W jakiś sposób poprawiło mu humor, wiedząc że wszyscy w klasie mieli podobne uczucia, co on. Ale jednak po 20 minutach lekcji, Kurenai - sensei zawołała do siebie tego dziwnego chłopaka, który skończył pisać. Okazało się, że wszytko miał dobrze. Gdy przechodził obok czarnowłosego, ich oczy się spotkały. Niebieskie oczy wydawały się takie.._.puste._

Reszta dnia minęła mu spokojnie. Na stołówce ponarzekał z kolegami o sytuacji na lekcji i opowiedział im, o epizodzie z Uzumakim, przed lekcją.

Gdy tylko był w domu, od razu zajrzał do skrzynki na pocztę. Znalazł tam pokaźną kopertę zaadresowaną do niego. Uśmiechnął się. Znał ten styl pisma. Pobiegł od razu, do swojego pokoju otwierając kopertę. W środku były nuty i teksty ze wskazówkami. Oczy mu zalśniły przeglądając kartki. Właśnie tego potrzebowali. Od razu rzucił się do komputera i napisał maila do chłopaka. Dopisał jeszcze na koniec, że chciałby z nim porozmawiać. Zawsze tak kończy. Mimo, iż tyle czasu już minęło, od kiedy pierwszy raz ten tajemniczy muzyk im pomógł, nigdy nie podał im swojego prawdziwego imienia. Ta tajemnica bardzo nurtowała Sasuke. Za nutami i tekstami dało się wyczuć tyle emocji. Westchnął. Powinien skontaktować się z resztą zespołu, ale jakoś nie miał dzisiaj na to ochoty. Może jutro. Na dziś, miał dosyć wszystkiego.

* * *

**QuuenofWind**: HALO! Czy jest tu ktoś? Heeeej! Sasuke Naruto! Gdzie jesteście! HEEEEEEJ! Czy ktoś mnie słyszy?

**Sasuke**:_ CHIDORI!_

**QuuenofWind**: Whaaaa!

BUM!BAH!Baduuum!BUMMMMMMMMMMM! !

**QuuenofWind**: Dōshite?

**Sasuke**: Dakara! Jak śmiałaś nas zostawić!

**QuuenofWind**: Sasuke! Jesteś taki straszny! Nie cieszysz się że wróciłam?

**Sasuke**: Jak chcesz mogę ci pokazać jak bardzo nam ciebie brakowało (tutaj z jego ręki zaczyna błyskać)

**QuuenofWind**: Hehehehe, wiesz myślę już wystarczająco widziałam.

**Sasuke** (z wrednym uśmiechem): O nie, to dopiero początek.

**QueenofWind**: Ratunku! Ktokolwiek!

**Itachi**: Otōto, wystarczy, jak nie przestaniesz to znów ucieknie.

**QuuenofWind**: Itachi! Mój bohaterze.

**Sasuke**: Aniki, ale ona zasługuje na karę!

**Itachi**: Przecież tak do końca to nas nie zostawiła, a jej szkice?

**Sasuke**: ...

**Itachi**: Też tak myślę. A teraz precz, idź do Naruto bo wydawało mi się że Neji próbował z nim flirtować.

**Sasuke**: NANI?

**QeenofWind**: Dzięki Itachi-kun

**Itachi**: Wszystko dla ciebie słonko.


	4. Informacja

Wiem że wiele z was chce mi urwać głowę za to że tak długo nie pisalałam, ale niestety tak wyszło. Przez te durne matury nie miałam czasu na nic innego jak nauka ;/. Treaz składam tylko modły aby zdać z matematyki. Nie miałam czasu pisać gdyż wczoraj miałam dopiero ostatnią maturę tzn. ustną rozszerzoną z angola. Dzięki Bogu zdałam. Nienawidze odpowiadać na głos. W następnym tygodniu wyjeżdżam na 5 dni ze znajomymi aby odpocząc od tego wszystkiego, ale jak wróce to od razu umieszczę rozdział. Mam go na kartkach, trzeba tylko przepisać na komputer i gotowe XD. Miejcie jeszcze dla mnie trochę cierpliwości. Jeszcze raz przepraszam.


	5. AN

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. There are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable. I myself have lost three stories, because the SUMMARIES (not the actual stories) were not rated G… I wasn't even aware summaries could be rated, nor need to be G if the story itself was rated M.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added. On that note, readers, please consider signing this petition: www(dot)ipetitions(dot)com/petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

AislingSiobhan

Phoenixmaiden13

Esprit du Coeur

AbNaGbEyL

Mokushi Ryuu

TooAwesomeToCare

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot.


End file.
